Brother and Sister mermories
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: this is a short story about Maka and BlackStar and their friendship about them. im not good with summary's so enjoy! BlackStarXMaka.


V-chan: Hey everyone i'll get back to work on Who will Maka choose? and blooming love soon! But right now here's a short story about Maka and BlackStar!

Soul:WHAT! DONT TELL ME YOUR MAKING THEM A COUPLE! MAKA'S MINE!*growls*

V-chan: Vickiiiii-chop! *hits Soul* no you idoit! It's about their friendship! So calm your ass down.

BlackStar: A GOD LIKE ME WOULD NEVER DATE SOMEONE WHO IS LIKE A SISTER TO HIM!

V-chan: Right! Now be a good and cool soul and go hang out with Maka or something. while i write please! Or i'll have god boy teach you a lession! *Glares*

BlackStar: GOD LIKE ME WILL HELP OUT ALL HIS SUPJECTS LIKE YOU V-CHAN! HAHAHA! IM THE ONE WHO SURPASSED GOD!

Maka: While they keep this up please enjoy the story. Read it or ill take your soul!

The gang was on mission somewhere in Russia for some kishin's were terrifing the twon and stealing soul's left and right and it needed to be stopped. The gang was ingured and tired but they had to keep fighting and complete the mission.

"BlackStar, Kid let's ressanete soul waveleagth's now and finish them off for good," Their group leader Maka yelled to them. BlackStar and Kid nodded and got ready to ressanete their souls with each other to finish the kishins off.

But before they could ressanete with each other a kishin was heading straight for Maka and hit her sending her flying and making her hit a hit.

"MAKA" Everyone yelled watching shocked.

Soul was sent flying away from Maka in his weapon form and he was a good three feet from her. Kishin ran towards her getting ready to attack and before Maka could deffened herself BlackStar jumped infront of the attack taking the hit for her leaveing Tsubaki were he was standing before.

Maka looked up and saw that BlackStar had taken the attack for her leaveing Maka shocked and cought BlackStar's body before it hit the ground.

"SOUL," Maka yelled over to her partner and reached out to him killing two of the kishins in one swip with Soul in her hands. While Kid and Maka took care of the last kishin Tsubaki was checking BlackStars wounds and was worried for her partner's life.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE," Maka and Kid yelled while matching their soul's with their weapons. After killing the kishins they all hurried to get BlackStar back to the acadmey to get medeical attention from taking that blow for Maka.

~At the Acadmey~

"You think BlackStar is ok?" Maka asked while looking at the nurse office were was working on him.

"It's BlackStar were talking about Maka! He'll be just fine, so relax ok?" Soul said trying to calm down his meister. They were all waiting outside for about two hours until then Stein came out smiling. "How is he ?" Maka asked before anyone else could ask.

"He's just fine, But he needs some bed rest for awhile. You all can go see him now," Stein said while smiling then left the gang to visit their patched up teammate.

"Hey dude how you feeling," Soul asked while giving BlackStar a highfive.

"I FEEL GREAT NOTHING CAN HURT ME! I SURPASSED GOD! HAHAHA!," BlackStar yelled while laughing.

"That's good, you had us worried especailly Maka who was worried the most out of all of us," Kid said while fixing the cabents smmyetry. Maka sent Kid a glare while his back was turned then looked at BlackStar with a smile.

"Im just glad your not hurt to bad and thanks for taking that hit for me BlackStar," Maka said with a smile.

"It's a god's job to protect his teammates Maka," BlackStar said with a gaint smirk on his face while pointing to himself. After talking for a few hours everyone heading home except Maka.

"Hey Maka you coming?" Soul asked while opening the door.

"No imma stay for here for a little long if that's ok with you BlackStar?"

"No thats not a problem a god like me would get bored being by himself," BlackStar said while looking out the window. "Alright, See you at home Maka," Soul said then left.

"Hey BlackStar can i ask you something?" Maka asked while sitting at the end of the bed.

"Sure what's up Maka?"

"Why did you take that hit for me? I mean i was about to dodge it then you were there standing over me taking the hit. So why?" Maka asked while stairing at the ceiling.

"Because I always keep my promises Maka, You know that and when i made that promise to you i meant it," BlackStar said to her soft and sweetly like a big brother would.

"I remember that day."

~FlashBack~

"Alright you two thats enough sparing to day," Deathscythe yelled while walking away from a six year old BlackStar and a five year old Maka.

"BlackStar-kun your really good," Little Maka said while drinking her water down.

"Of course i am! I am a god after all," Little BlackStar said with a smirk on his face.

"BlackStar what if im not as good as my mama," Little Maka asked sadly.

"Of course you going to be as good as her Maka, I mean you can keep up with me and everything but dont worry i promise your god will always be there to protect you no matter what," Little BlackStar said while giving Maka a hug.

Little Maka smiled brightly while and just nodded in agreement.

~end of flashback~

"Even back then we were trainging our butts off," Maka said with a giggle. BlackStar nodded while smiling.

"We used to get into alot of trouble back then, I wonder if soul and the others would like to hear how your sweet little Maka always caused trouble ," BlackStar said while snickering to himself.

"BlackStar dont you dare! But yea we did get into a lot of trouble back then, i mean come on we were always picking fights with people."

~FlashBack~

"Hey Maka these two think they can beat us," BlackStar said with a laugh. Maka just smirked while standing next to BlackStar looking at the two who were glaring at them.

"WE KNOW WE CAN BEAT YOU!" The one kid yelled at them.

"Oh really know? Then let's see what you got," Maka said while waiting for the first punch.

Ten mintinues later the two kids were on the ground bleeding and beat up.

"Next time dont go up against a god and a goddess like me and my sister! you idiot's there was no way you could have beat us," BlackStar said with a laugh while walking away from them with Maka following behind.

"MAKA ALBARN, BLACKSTAR OVER HERE NOW,"DeathScythe and Sid yelled after watching the whole thing. The two walked over and got ready for their punishment.

~End of FlashBack~

"Yea papa was pissed off that day," Maka laughed at the meomeries they shared with each other when they were little.

Then something caught Maka's eyes that shined off of BlackStar's neck. The necklace was a heart-shape that had the words "brother and sister 4ever."

"Im surprised you still have that necklace i gave you BlackStar," Maka said with surprise in her voice while looking at the necklace.

"Why wont i? You gave it to me before you left to visit your grandparnets in japan for like two months," BlackStar said with a sadiness in his voice.

~FlashBack~

"BLACKSTAR-KUN!" Little Maka yelled while running up yo the eight year old boy.

"Hey Maka-chan, whats up?" BlackStar asked with a smile. "Im going to visit my grand parents for two months in Japan and before i leave i wanted to give you this," Little Maka said while hold the necklace up.

BlackStar smiled while putting it on.

"Thanks Maka-chan, Your god excepts your present and i have one for you two," BlackStar said smiling.

"Aw thanks Big brother! I'll never take it off," Little Maka said while putting it on then gave BlackStar a hug then ran home while waving goodbye to BlackStar.

~End of flash~

"I never did take that necklace off you gave me BlackStar, Im wearing mine too,"Maka said while it out to show BlackStar.

BlackStar smiled seeing that their promise were still kept through all these years with the stuff they had been through. "Hey BlackStar?" Maka asked snapped BlackStar out of his thoughts.

"Yea what is it Maka?"

"If I were to ever die on a mission not saying i am but would you remember me?" Maka asked while straight into BlackStar's eyes being serious.

"Of course i would remember you Maka, Your my little sister and no matter what happens im always going to be their for you, I promised i would protect you and that means from everything, so dont talk that way like your going to die your god of a brother doesn't like it at all," BlackStar said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Yea sorry about that big brother,"Maka said with a giggle.

Maka smiled and nodded then looked at the time and saw it was almost midnight.

"I guess i should be heading home, i dont want Soul to worry about me," Maka said sweetly while opening the door.

"Hey Maka!"

"Hmm? What is it BlackStar?"

"Brother and Sister forever? And when i get out of this bed you and me are sparing like the old days! I want to see if the goddess of a sister of mine is still in there" BlackStar asked with a smirk on his face.

"OhYea well your on and i know i can kick your ass BlackStar and Yea brother and sister forever, goodnight big brother," Maka said walking out the door and hear BlackStar say in a whisper " Dont get your hopes up, Goodnight little sister."

After shutting the door Maka was shocked to see Soul standing their waiting for her.

"Soul how long have you been standing out here?" Maka asked worried for her partner.

"Long enough that my baby used to get into fights and always caused trouble around here," Soul said with a smirk while wrapping an arm around Maka.

Maka blushed while rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. " Let's go home Soul."

"We ever going to tell your Brother about us?" Soul asked while pointing at the door were BlackStar was getting some rest.

"What my big brother BlackStar dont wont hurt him," Maka said while walking away with him.

Soul laughed and they both headed home.

~three days later~

"HEY MAKA! YOUR GOD CHALLENGE'S YOU!" BlackStar yelled while getting everyones attetion in the hall of the DWMA. Maka and Soul turned around to see BlackStar standing there while pointing his finger at her with a smirk.

"I accept your challenge BlackStar! Let's go to the dojo and do this," Maka said while walking there. As soon as the whole gang arrived BlackStar and Maka were all ready in the train clothes getting ready to fight.

"What's going on?" Kid asked Soul and Tsubaki.

"Don't know all i know is that BlackStar Challenge Maka to a fight," Soul said while watching his meister get ready to fight. "I see," Kid said looking back at the two.

"HEY SIS,"BlackStar yelled and that surprised everyone but Maka. "What is it Big Brother?"

"Dont hold anything back got me?" BlackStar yelled while running towards her.

"A GODDESS LIKE ME NEVER WOULD AGAINST YOU BIG BROTHER,"Maka yelled while having fun sparing with BlackStar. Everyone just smiled and watched the two spar. Everyone say Maka whisper something into BlackStar's ear making BlackStar's attention go straight to soul with a killing look on his face.

"SOUL EATER I'LL KILL YOU IF EVER HURT MY SISTER," BlackStar yelled while throwing punchs towards Maka. Soul sighed while saying "Those to really are brother and sister."

~fin~

V-chan: There we go people my blackStar and maka short story!

BlackStar: WHAT THE HELL! SOUL'S DATING MY LITTLE SISTER? *glares at Soul*

Soul: Calm down man it's not that big of a deal *sighs*

BlackStar: Lets get one thing start Soul, You hurt my little sister and i kill you! *growls*

Maka: Big brother calm down

V-chan: Wow BlackStar i never knew you that protective of Maka! 0.0

BlackStar:Yea well you better not hurt her Soul!

Soul: Dont worry i wont dude!

Maka: That was instressting so read v-chan's story or ill take you Soul!


End file.
